


Dorime

by saladhime



Series: Strawberries, Cherries and a Human [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bad attempt at humor, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, aus r fun bc all na did was turn kobbe into a tiktoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime
Summary: Kasper convinces Martin to download TikTok. Rasmus finds out.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: Strawberries, Cherries and a Human [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666306
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Dorime

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda dumb and self-indulgent but we are getting thru that writers block lol  
> this also has no business being this long but! :p
> 
> anyways, i hope ya'll are staying safe and manifesting good vibes for ur online classes if ya'll are doing that!  
> enjoy da fic and have a great day/night <3

It’s after the entire spring split and 2 months into the summer split that Martin finally caves into Kasper’s pestering and downloads Tiktok. 

“NA fucking changed you, man. You’ve somehow gotten more annoying.” Martin says dramatically, but the words don’t really bite. He slumps further against the wall and into the large blanket on his bed as Kasper chortles over the phone.

“No, you’re just being a baby. Besides. You seem to find everyone but your boyfriend annoying so, again,  _ no.”  _ Kasper says and Martin scoffs even though he’s hard pressed to find a retort. 

“You’re so pressed.” Martin manages to mutter back and he can hear the way Kasper rolls his eyes through the phone because they both know it's true.

“Distance is supposed to make the heart grow fonder, not bitchier Martin. Ugh, whatever. Did it finish downloading?” Kasper asks dropping the subject, and Martin grimaces because it is and with just one button press he’s going to become a fucking  _ normie.  _

He mourns.

“I’m going to take your silence as a yes?”

“God I wished you stayed in NA.” Martin mutters as he jams his thumb onto the app’s icon, squinting at the white screen that welcomes him. 

“No you don’t.” Kasper chirps, impossibly smug. “Alright, now, first things first……...we’re gonna need you to follow my account…”

-

Despite making a big deal out of the whole affair, Martin makes an account easily enough. His profile was about as bare-bones as it could get, but it was still an account, which is more than Martin or Kasper expected him to have before. Besides, it  _ finally  _ gets Kasper off his back about that particular topic. A win, if he says so himself. 

_ “You have to promise you’ll be on it for at least a week.” Kasper had said and Martin was sure that if he had seen the other Dane in person, there would be a pout on his face. Martin gags at the image, but humors his friend.  _

_ “What, do I have to send you videos I see as proof?” Martin teases and Kasper hums. _

_ “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt? Just. Give it a try. Who knows, you might even….like it? You can even do cute shit with your boyfriend. Don’t you love all that corny couple shit?” Kasper replies while Martin flushes a deep red.  _

_ “I’m hanging up now.” Martin says curtly, cutting off both the call and Kasper’s indignant squawk. _

-

And so, Martin soon finds himself scrolling along his Tiktok timeline aimlessly. It’s not like he had anything important to do, like a raid, and since Rasmus was out with Mihael, he had no boyfriend to give quality cuddles to. So, he scrolls all while ignoring the incessant messages Kasper sends to his barely 3-hour old inbox.

He remembers Kasper telling him that the app will adjust to the type of videos he likes ( _ “I promise you, Tiktok is only as normie as you make it, douchebag”. _ ), so he searches for things he enjoys. Like WoW, or some edgy humor, or, every now and again, the ‘cute, sappy couple shit’ Kasper had been talking about because yeah, it  _ was  _ fucking cute. Sue him. 

Martin finds that, way too fucking quickly, his _For You_ page has morphed to his tastes. He’s still taking the app in though, and doesn’t really pay much mind, since the stuff he  _ was  _ getting was pretty good.

He does report all the weeb shit he sees though. He  _ has  _ to draw the line somewhere.

-

It’s a good while into his Tiktok session when he realizes the sun is setting, which he only realizes because his phone pauses the video he’s watching to tell him he’s only got 20% battery left. He also realizes this because he can hear the sounds of people stumbling into the gaming house. Marcin’s shrill voice letting him know that Mihael and Rasmus had arrived home. 

The announcement made Martin perk up, because, well,  _ duh,  _ it Rasmus. His tiny, sweet, and literally angelic boyfriend who had Martin wrapped around his thin fingers. He’d be the perfect relief from the hours of Tiktok scrolling he’d been unable to pull himself from, and the thought alone had him standing from the bed.

Quickly plugging in his phone, Martin then moves to stretch his arms, groaning at the sharp  _ crack  _ sound as he moves his body properly. Just as he twists around, he hears the door to his room creak open. There before him stands Rasmus, and he stands with the sweetest, softest smile, wings fluttering beneath the large cream sweater he's wearing, and skin glowing from his time out in the sun and Martin just wants to hold and touch his boyfriend because he’s gorgeous and he’s so goddamn  _ cute. _

“Hey, Ras. How was it with Mihael?” He asks, padding closer to Rasmus, who’s shutting the door behind him gently and flicking on the lights in the room. Martin blinks, eyes adjusting to the light when he hears the sound of Rasmus giggling.

“Ah, it was really fun! We found some recipes online, so we went shopping for some ingredients...which was a lot harder than we thought it’d be…” Rasmus pouts, before turning his gaze back over to Martin, a sly grin spreading onto his face. 

“ _ You  _ haven’t moved from the room since we left. What have  _ you  _ been up to baby? There wasn’t a raid or anything today...and you don’t usually lay around in here unless we’re cuddling…” Rasmus inquires and Martin freezes because honestly? Admitting that he’s spent at least 5 hours on Tiktok is so soul-crushingly embarrassing he’s about to say he was jerking off when Rasmus makes his way over the bed, notices his phone light up, and the countless texts from Kasper with the app name above are as incriminating as it gets. 

There’s a pause, a silence in the room between them for a second. And before Martin can process it, Ramus is  _ howling.  _ And while normally, Martin adores the sound of his boyfriend’s laugh, he’s so painfully embarrassed that he just groans and covers his face with one of his hands.

“M-Martin………………..baby, are you-did you let Kasper convince you to download Tiktok? A-And you’ve been on it since I’ve been gone?” Rasmus barely manages through his laughs, and Martin whines.

“Yes?” He finally croaks out, and before he can finish that thought, he feels Rasmus’s arms slide around his waist and pull him close. He feels the way that Rasmus rests his head onto his chest, and feels the last of Rasmus’s laughter recede into soft giggles. The action is calming, and while Martin is still flustered, he raises his own arms to curl around Rasmus’s waist, and buries his nose into the blonde of Rasmus’s hair. 

They stand like that for a moment, then two, and then Rasmus tugs at Martin’s shirt gently, and pulls back ever-so slightly. “Martin, baby, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He pauses as he speaks, and Martin’s flush simmers to a pink on his cheeks, but listens. “Let’s...let’s cuddle a-and you can show me some? Only if you want to of course….” Rasmus says and Martin thinks he swoons at the tenderness in Rasmus’s voice.

“Sure, Ras. I’d be honored.” He says teasingly, and he leads his boyfriend so they’re against the wall on his bed, the large blanket now wrapped around Martin  _ and  _ Rasmus. He’s essentially in the same position as last time, but now, instead of feeling kinda pathetic, he’s in bliss because now he’s got a cute boy to cuddle who is also cuddling him back and Martin is just. So in love with Rasmus. 

He pulls the app open and hums when Rasmus leans over to rest his head onto Martin’s shoulder, pressing soft kisses along the skin his t-shirt doesn’t cover up and Martin shivers before turning to press his own kisses along Rasmus’s hair. It’s soft, and Martin kisses Rasmus’s cheek before beckoning him to look at the phone and so they explore Martin’s _For You_ page.

-

They spend 30 minutes laughing, kissing in between their scrolling and soon enough, Martin can feel himself begin to nod off. He can hear Rasmus yawn, and he’s about to call it a night when out of the corner of his eye he catches the text of the TikTok they’d absently scrolled by, and he widened his eyes slightly, nudging Rasmus gently.

“Babe? Ras, Ras look.” Martin says, and he can see Rasmus blink once, then twice, before he turns to the screen, squinting as he watches it. Martin lets the video loop a couple of times, and pauses after maybe the third time, watching to see Rasmus’s reaction.

“I know it’s just a TikTok but...is it true? Are those really what angels look like?” Martin asks, now curious, while doing his best to be cautious of the other male’s reaction. While Martin was accepting of Rasmus’s wings and status, he could tell the smaller Dane was still hesitant to share aspects of it with him. It didn’t bother Martin, really. He trusted his boyfriend, and knew he’d come on his own if he wanted. He just had to be there for him. 

Martin’s fingers play with Rasmus’s hair as the younger thinks, and honestly, Martin had assumed he’d fallen asleep when a soft voice pierced the silence.

“Hm….I mean, yeah. Angels look different to everyone. Some of them look like that to scare demons…..some change to appeal to humans, like my dad. But. I’m only half angel baby. While I like. Can’t grow ten eyes, if I tried hard enough, I  _ could  _ manifest a third eye or something. But, I’m okay with just my wings. They’re enough for me…..” Rasmus murmurs peacefully and Martin coos.

“Your wings are gorgeous, and you’re beautiful the way you are. But, if you grew another eye or another wing….I’d still love you and call you pretty. I just love  _ you  _ Rasmus, whatever it may be.” Martin says softly, and he can feel Rasmus’s hand twist his shirt in a wordless  _ i love you _ , and he chuckles softly as he lays them down to sleep in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> g2 best boys wuncaps bestest boys and i am the ceo of forcing g2 fans to listen to wave by ateez


End file.
